


Refreshment

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Follows Memoria, and could be considered slightly spoilerish. But it's mostly schmoopy holiday fluff.  Thank you, Drkcherry for the beta!





	Refreshment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

REFRESHMENT

 

The last thing Clark had wanted to see today was Lex sitting so quietly at home alone, looking mopey and doing nothing. Not even working. He looked so despondent, and Clark had been hoping that, after two days of talking, they'd straightened things out. Apparently not. Clark entered Lex's office quietly. Since he wasn't sure what had caused Lex's mood, he decided he'd better stick to a simple "Hey, Lex," and small talk at the start. 

 

His neutral greeting was met with a sad smile, so Clark found his courage and asked, "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine Clark. Same old Lex Luthor everyone knows and hates."

 

"Okay, Lex, what is going on? You were in a good mood when I left last night."

 

"You'd just given me a blow job, Clark. I was ecstatic. And I was still ecstatic until three twenty-seven this afternoon when the Town Council revoked my permit to put up a May pole and hold a May Day Festival in the town square. I even agreed to dispense with the Morris dancers, but they still wouldn't budge."

 

"Did they say why?"

 

"Half the Town Council works for LuthorCorp and the other half is married to someone who does. Since I fired Gabe Sullivan, quite a few people in this town consider me a pariah."

 

"They don't know that Lionel ..."

 

"No, they don't know my father ordered it, and they're not going to. Good old Dad would find some way to make that come back to bite me in the ass. Besides, even if the Council did allow me to go forward with it, I have a feeling it would be a disaster. Lana even refused to be May Queen. She said she'd moved beyond the princess thing and had more serious goals now."

 

"Oh. I could talk to her ..."

 

"No, it's okay. She was nice about it. And she's just doing what's best for herself. She's managed to change a lot of people's opinions about her, and I really can't blame her for not wanting to do something that would undo that."

 

"Well, we don't have to have it in town. You could put the May Pole up here. The lawn is huge, Lex. You could invite everyone in town."

 

"I could. And you and I could stare at each other and then throw away thousands of dollars worth of catered food because no one was here to eat it. I'm not giving a party that no one comes to. I know from personal experience it causes more damage to your reputation than not throwing parties at all."

 

"I'm sure a bunch of people would come, Lex."

 

"No, Clark. No one wants to dance around my May pole."

 

Clark couldn't help it. He instantly doubled over with laughter. It was like the kryptonite of bad puns. Between guffaws, he finally managed to squeak out, "I'll 'dance' around your May pole anytime!"

 

By now, Lex was bright red, but he also seemed to recognize humor in the situation, because he was holding back laughter, himself. 

 

Two hours of innuendo, a fancy pastry with strawberries from Lex's cook and countless kisses later, Clark left Lex in a much better state than he'd found him. If he hurried, he could get all his chores finished before supper, and still have time to think up something to keep Lex's spirits up, and his parents would let him come back tomorrow.

 

**

 

Early the next morning, Lex descended the stairs to find his assistant standing motionless before the open front door, looking down at the steps. Lex hurried to the door, hoping there were no raving mutated Luthor-hating lunatics or dead bodies on his doorstep. There were no mutants, but what he did find was something he'd never expected. Perched merrily on the brick step was a very fine, but obviously hand-woven basket made from flat reeds and hand-painted with yellow and purple flowers. It was filled to overflowing with small candies, some cookies wrapped in plastic wrap and a large African violet, covered in blooms. There was no card of any kind. Lex carefully picked the basket up, all the while looking around the yard in hopes of sighting the anonymous bestower, but there was no one there.

 

There was also a small envelope, attached to the doorknob with a rubber band. Inside it was a note that said only, "Meet me in the garden at 11:00 a.m. sharp." It was machine printed on a slip of paper, so he couldn't tell who'd left the note. 

 

For the rest of the morning, Lex tried to calm his nervous stomach and decide whether or not to obey the instructions on the note. It could be anything from a secret admirer to someone playing a joke to almost anyone out for revenge, or maybe even the Town Council members, gathered to throw eggs at him or something. His prudent side cautioned him to stay inside, but deep down he was too curious to take the safe course.

 

He dressed carefully, attempting a look of unconcern that he didn't feel, and ordered the staff to be ready for anything. He then gathered his courage, and went out to face whatever fate might befall him.

 

What he found in the garden was the last thing he expected. There, among the carefully planted flowers and hedges, exactly in the middle of the garden, lay a blue and red plaid blanket. Atop the blanket sat a large picnic basket, which was being carefully unpacked by Clark Kent. He let his lips curl up in a smile, and stepped out into the sunshine to greet his friend.

 

"All this and a basket of flowers and candy too?"

 

"She made you one? Cool!"

 

"She who, Clark?"

 

"Oh, Mom. When I told her about the Town Council not letting you hold a May Fest, she started going on and on about stuff she used to do as a kid. Baskets were mentioned and she was up kind of late last night. Then this morning I found one outside the door to my room. She was making breakfast when I got downstairs, so she must have come over here, first."

 

Lex choked up a little. Martha would likely not have had time to make and deliver baskets all over town before breakfast, so she'd included him as one of the family.

 

Lex sat beside Clark on the blanket and said, "Thank you for the picnic."

 

"Mom helped me with this, too. She baked a pie last night, and I made sandwiches and stuff. There's some fruit and I think a pasta salad. It's nothing fancy."

 

"It's perfect, Clark. It's my best May Day, ever. We should make it a tradition."

 

"I know another May Day tradition,' Clark said, with a grin, then suddenly threw his head back and shouted, "Hurray! Hurray! The First of May! Outdoor fucking starts today!" 

 

"Clark! I can't believe you shouted that! Your mother would wash your mouth out with soap! Where on earth did you hear something like that?"

 

"Can we stop talking about my mother and get busy with tradition?" Clark asked. He'd already unbuttoned Lex's shirt and was well on his way to having Lex's pants off. It was obviously past the time for discussion, so Lex slipped his arms around Clark's back and began pulling his shirt up and over his head. They both fell over onto the blanket, laughing and tugging at each other's clothes, and Clark barely managed to shove the food out of the way before the smushed it. 

 

Then Lex, still laughing, rolled them over and, rising to his knees, said, "Okay, Clark, are you ready?"

 

Clark gave him a mock glare, and said, "That depends. What did you have in mind?"

 

"You said you would dance with my May Pole any time, Clark," Lex replied, indicating his already-hard cock. He thought he heard Clark giggle a little, but then, he was trying very hard not to laugh himself, so he couldn't be sure. Giggling or no, though, Clark began enthusiastically licking and sucking and soon had Lex fighting back moans rather than laughter. Lex reached back with his left hand until he grasped Clark's cock and began stroking in time with the rhythm Clark set, until they both tensed, orgasm overwhelming them.

 

Afterwards, while they sat holding each other and feeding each other bits of sandwich and fruit, Lex felt completely happy, for the first time in months. He didn't need everyone in town to love him. Martha cared about him and Clark loved him, and that was all that mattered.

 

~~~~~

 

A little ending author's note -- I learned that little rhyme from one of my clients back in my travel agent days. He used to call us every May first and chant it to us!


End file.
